Applications and secrets A prequel one-shot
by ben28
Summary: When getting help applying for an internship. Jenny tells Lola something about herself. A prequel to an up coming crossover, more info at the end of the story.


**Disclaimer , I do not own Adventures in babysitting. Make sure to read all the way to find out what this is a prequel for.**

* * *

Jenny POV

"Ok, what, is your current GPA?" Asked Lola as she read the question out loud. It was nice of her to want to help me out with my application for the internship at grant law firms. I really think that this would look good on my college transcript.

"Oh that's an easy one." I said

"How, do you keep it written down on a sticky note on your desk?" Lola remarked

"No, one of my teachers recently said that I now have a 4.2 average" I answered

"Only 4.2?" Lola said as she gave me a dirty look. "I would've expected you to be a 6.8 or something."

"They only go up to a 5.0 GPA Lola."

"Well that just means you would be above average then."

"I really don't think there's a way for me to be above average."

"Says the sophomore from my senior year geometry class." She noted

"True. But that doesn't mean I'm not a perfect student."

"In a sense you are."

"No I'm not."

"Jenny, you're doing this for your transcript for college, I know you're modest but on paper your the 'perfect' student." she said doing quotation marks with her fingers when she said "perfect"

"And yet I still need help making my own internship application." I noted

She just rolled her eyes at me and said "let's just move on to the next question."

"Yeah sure."

"So" she started. "It says here that you need to register for a workers permit if you want this to be a paid internship, do you have all the necessary paperwork to register?"

"Yeah it's all right here." I said as I handed her a file containing all my paperwork.

"Okay, let's see if you have everything." Said Lola as she opened up the folder

"You don't need to double check everything's in there." I told her

"Well if you're not the perfect student then it wouldn't hurt to double check huh?" She said teasing our previous conversation.

"Noted"

"Okay... school permission slip, doctors note, current school ID..."

(I honestly don't really know how to get a workers permit in New York I'm just going with what I've gathered so if I'm not correct on how to get this permit, sorry. At least I tried right?)

"Wait, Jenny?"

"Yes Lola?"

"What is this?" She asked, as she pulled out and showed me what she was looking at with a concerned look on her face.

I look at what she was showing me, and I realized why she was so concerned.

"Oh that." I replied "That's um... that's, well, they needed something to confirm my age so what you're holding is, my.. certificate of adoption."

"And why do you have a certificate of adoption?" She asked with this worried look on her face.

"Well, I don't think I've ever told you this so it makes sense why you're so confused, but I'm, Actually adopted." I answered, knowing that this next conversation will be interesting.

"Oh" she said, with a puzzled look on her face "How come you never told me that before?"

"Well this, may sound like something that you would say but mostly because you never asked. Besides it's no big deal." I said as I looked away to get back to the other paperwork I was working on.

"No big deal? Jenny I know you're modest but this is kinda something I should've known." Said Lola trying to get my attention "Could you at least explain to me how?"

I looked over to her puzzled. "What do you mean how?"

"Well... you know." She was trying to get the right words out "How you... got adopted."

"OK, when I was a baby, I was found on the doorstep of an orphanage in New Jersey. I stayed there until I was three years old. Then one day I was playing with another girl when my parents first met me. They were originally looking to adopt a baby but when they saw me... it was like they took pity on me since acording to the care taker, I was passed by about six different couples before my parents came. So after a few weeks and several visits from them, they came to see me and asked if I wanted to come home with them. I said yes and now years later here we are."

"Huh." She said with another odd look on her face. "And you're so chill with this because?"

"Because I know their not my real parents yet I'll gladly say they are." I quickly replied. Although I may have sounded like I was a little annoyed

"Okay" she said raising her hands up like she was in trouble "If you're so okay with it, why not just tell me that you were adopted in the first place?"

I guess I do owe her that much

"Do you know why people decide to adopt?"

"Because they like kids?"

"Everyone has their reasons why. Some people adopt because their ready to have a child. Some because they don't want the kid they already have to be lonely. For my parents, it was because they had been talking about having kids for awhile and unfortunately, they couldn't."

"What do you mean they couldn't?"

"I mean my mom can't physically have kids. She can't get pregnant so, they decided to adopt. And they choose me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but although I'm grateful for them taking me in. I don't really see them as my adoptive parents. I see them, as my real parents."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Their two amazing people that love me and care for me. I'm not there biological child yes, but in a way... I'm that child they couldn't have. And this may sound a little childish, but I'm grateful that I have them."

"So their your... real parents?"

"That's how I see it. And I'm proud of it." I said with a smile.

"Okay, could I just ask one question?" Asked Lola

"I don't see why not."

"Well... forgive me if I come off offensively, but have you ever... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this... have you ever thought of finding your... actual, bio whatnot parents?

"Biological, and... you know, I've never really put that much thought into it."

"Wait really?"

"Well I mean I've thought about what they might have been like from time to time but other than that, I've never actually thought I should go and find them."

"Just, out of curiosity but why not?"

"Well like I said, I think of my adoptive parents as my real parents. So why look for your real parents when their right in front of you?"

"I guess that makes sense, but what if one day you meet your actual parents? What would you say?"

"Never thought about that before. But whatever happens, I'll cross that path when I reach it."

"Well if that's what you want to do, fine by me."

"Oh well thank you for your blessing." I said sarcastically

"You're welcome" she replied acknowledging the sarcasm

"So, any other questions on the application?" I asked changing the subject

"Just a few more."

"Well then let's get started then."

It was about another twenty minutes later when Lola had to leave but we were able to get my application all ready. All I needed left was a picture of me to go with it. As the photo printer finished up printing my picture, I couldn't help but recall my earlier conversation with Lola. She did have a point, what if one day I did meet my biological parents? I've never really thought about it before but now that I have... like I said earlier, I'll cross that path when I reach it I guess. I was about to put my photo of me next to my adoption papers an odd thought. What if I have other siblings? What if I have like a brother or a sister that I never knew about? You know what, if I do have a sibling I've never met, I'm sure I'll met them one day. Until then, I guess I'll just have to wonder. I place my application into the envelope and put it in the mail going out pile for dad to put in the mail box in the morning. Then I head upstairs to go get ready for bed. And although I love my mom and dad, I still couldn't help but wonder... what if?...

* * *

girl meets adventures in babysitting

Coming soon...

If you want more to read, go check out the other one-shot I made for this story in the girl meets world stories or go to my profile.


End file.
